Syndrim Family Christmas and Kwanzaa 2018
Nicole: "The Syndrims celebrated both Kwanzaa and Christmas together." Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Eve Night Christmas Day Opening Presents kids rush to their stockings Trent: Cool! I got a Star Wars candy dispenser, some candy canes, Hershey's kisses and a Star Wars gum ball dispenser!" Dirien: "Sweet! I got some candy canes, a GameStop gift card and a Reese's pieces toy car!" Tariko (their adoptive cousin from Japan): "Awesome! I got a new Nintendo 3DS XL!" and Chloe reach into their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal T.J: "I got coal..." Chloe: "Me too..." and Chloe open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "T.J. and Chloe, you were very naughty this year. You stole money from the collection plate, started fights with whomever you could, destroyed school property, shoplifted from department stores and all that other stuff. Signed, Santa" in cursive and Chloe begin to scream, cry and bawl The Missing Presents little later, Tariko finds her presents missing Tariko: "Hey Dirien, Trent, have you guys seen my presents?" Trent: "No, mine are missing." Dirien: "Mine are gone, too. How strange," Tariko: "Did Santa forget to deliver my gifts?" Christmas Breakfast the breakfast table, we see buttermilk pancakes, Colombian coffee, apple date bread, strawberry preserves, pancake syrup, ham cured with brown sugar, apple cinnamon pancakes and honey creme Uma: "Kids, breakfast!" Christmas Afternoon Chloe (to T.J): "Use the BB gun, OK?" T.J: "OK!" knocks on T.J's door Trent: "We have to go outside, Mom said!" gets a BB Gun Tariko: "It's actually a BB Gun..." shoots the BB Gun at Dirien's private parts but misses and Chloe race outside Christmas Dinner Christmas Night Uma: "Tariko, I found your presents!" Tariko: "Where were they?" Uma: "It seems that Chloe and TJ stole them." Tariko: "Why did you steal my presents?" Chloe: "Because we didn't get any, just coal." The good kids reveal all their presents Dirien: "Mega Awesome! I've got a Bob-omb plush doll, a New Super Mario Bros 2 game, a Nintendo Wii U system, a Nintendo Switch, a Super Mario 64 DS game, a Goomba plush doll, a Wii 2000 points card and a Mario and Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story game!" Trent: "Mega cool! I've got a Yahtzee Super Mario game, a Super Mario 3D Land game, a Space Jam DVD, a Bullet Bill plush doll, a Nintendo 3DS XL, a Bowser plush doll, a Christmas Story DVD, a Mario Kart 7 game, a Yoshi plush doll, a Shrek Forever After DVD and a Shrek the Third DVD." Tariko: Disney Doorables, Shopkins, Moj Moj claw machine, party popteenies mega party set, Lori dolls, Unikitty lego set, Ian: Magna-Tiles!!! Disney Pixar Cars super tracks Mack play set, Ninjago Lego play set, Aaron: NERF N-strike Megadon Blaster, Hot Wheels super ultimate garage Kwanzaa 1st day 2nd Day 3rd Day 4th Day 5th Day 6th Day Last Day New Years New Years Eve Midnight New Years Morning New Years Afternoon New Years Dinner New Years Night Uma gets tough on Chloe and T.J (In PAL versions; Holidays Aftermath; 2018 becomes 2019) and Trent go outside to sled and do other snow activities Uma: "You girls have worked my last nerve. This has gone too far, I've decided to send you to a military school in Nebraska." calls Sgt. Melissa Patrick on the phone Uma: "Is this Sgt. Melissa Patrick?" Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Yes. What can I do for you?" Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Kwanzaa Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:African-American Holiday Transcripts